Dot Starlight (information from the United Nations Space Command)
“We worry about where we are going... not where we've been from. Edwards He wanted to put us against each other, fighting among us, so that he could succeed. But we stopped him. And we are going to stop him and others like him. It's what we are - it's what we do" — Dot Starlight, power game Dot Starlight is the deepest astronomer in Lalaloopsyland. She is a dreamer who always has her head in the clouds, is distracted by the many thoughts, ideas and beautiful wonderful views that surround it. She loves the stars, which explains why she spends most of her time watching them. Its name is based on the brightness of stars (Starlight) distant during the night in the night sky, which are small points (Dot) of stellar light. While his reference birthday when the first man landed on the moon. It is remarkable to mention that she is the only one in not having a brother of the "Eight originals" About Dot Appearance Dot Starlight is a lala Black skin with bright pink cheeks and a blond "type 2" hairstyle adorned with a red headband and bow. Dot carries a Platinum blue dress, a red ribbon with a small strap around her waist, a white collar, four red buttons, and a red lining. In the part bottom, wear white socks with red on top and pink boots with red laces similar in shape to tennis shoes. She, Mari y June Seashore They are the only ones Lalaloopsies with dark skin and yellow hair Pet The Dot Mascot is a red bird with: blue wings, black eyes with a small white ring around them, small orange legs and a small orange beak History To announce... Personality He is altruistic; she has a somewhat ambiguous way of thinking since, although she kept quiet so as not to sadden her friends about her false moon landing, she has no problems alter Spot's work at Berry's fence to make it "realistic"; and it depends on Bea for the calculations or to make an idea derived from the one suggested initially. Dot is also something inexperienced in origami. she has a low profile with the Killer Recon compensated for her “wise" attitude, she is attentive, disorderly, bad keeping secrets because according to her guarding them is the antithesis of knowledge, trusting which can bring problems, disinterested in the lack of electricity or luxuries and assertive. She is tends to be very impatient and gets angry very easily when things do not go according to plan, however it is also of strong commitment and persistence when a goal is set. She enjoys arranging / constructing things, since on the cover she is shown holding a telescope that she (of course) has fixed or assembled. He loves Fun, be adventurous and be creative, just like the rest of your friends. She is easily manipulated, but she also knows how to manipulate others. She is extremely intelligent and witty, but she does not always know what other people want It also usually shows a shy and sensitive side when something seems not to go as planned or when something does not like. In the UNSC Despite being the voice of reason and peace, Dot is often affected by the attitude of her teammates, as well as the arguments, and she controls herself to quell violence She felt calm, arranging / building things, and being adventurous. Dot has an aura of warmth and concern that stands out from that of his colleagues of equipment. She is gentle and kind, and often the only one who prevents the Spartans from separating or fighting each other. She is very intelligent, and recognizes the importance of UNSC, and how they affect the team. Other data Gender: Female Pleasures: the mechanics, the weather, the simple things, explain the things he invents, the Ace strategy of hitting the machine to make it work, go hiking for educational purposes, challenges and astronomy Aversions: That bother and discriminate against Silver, the boring things, the crime, When Ace believes that his inventions are better than hers and the experiments failed. Occupation: member of the Killer Recon Important data: He really likes the extreme, to the point that he is not usually afraid of acrobatics Phrases “She had never dreamed of becoming a Spartan. He had enjoyed his life as an astronomer in Lalaloopsyland, getting new wisdom every day and transmitting it to others. His happiest moments had been spent in a classroom or showing his students the ancient sculptures in the water fountains. Now that she was a "hero", she was beginning to realize what a lonely role could be." — Thoughts of Dot, The Mystery of Storm E. Sky “You're so wise, Specs, And you still know so little. You're swimming in my wake, little one. There is no place you go where I have not been before." — Dot Starlight and Specs Reads-a-Lot, The Legend of the Millennium “There are so many places to see and explore. What is under the sea? What is beyond the sky? Where do all these strange creatures that you see on the battlefield come from? Now I have the power to go where I please and find those answers." — Dot 207, The Depths of Lalaloopsyland Curiosities * Despite having about 11 achievements, instead of criticizing it, most people see this as a sign of manhood. * According to the book "Meet the Lalaloopsy Girls", the garment that was used to sew Dot was worn by an astronaut who reached the moon. In the same book it is mentioned who loves airplanes but detests gravity. Gallery Category:Property of Megasaur 512 Category:Characters Category:Non Fanon Category:Girl Category:Girls Category:Pet: Bird Category:Dot Starlight Category:Female Category:Scientists Category:Original Characters Category:Lalaloopsy Category:Lalaloopsy Doll Category:Ultra Prime Productions 117